Sakrua's Plan
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: Warning: should be 18 . Sakura asks Sasuke out, Naruto and Sasuke fight, Kakashi punishes Sasuke, Sakura stretches the truth, and Kaskashi apologises to Sasuke because he forgot about him. sucky summary sry Kakashi/Sasuke-If you don't like don't read.


_**Title**__: Sakura's Plan  
__**Characters**__: Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Iruka.  
__**Parings**__: Sasuke/Kakashi, Sakura/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka (mentioned).  
__**Ratings/warnings**__: NC-17 (Language, Sexual Content). PWP. SLASH.  
__**Disclaimer**__: The Characters don't belong to me. I'm just using them and I am more then willing to give them back, as much as I would like to keep Kakashi for more training. :D  
__**Author's**__**Notes**__: I may watch way too much Naruto but I'm horrible at spelling the names so I probably have them all wrong. My point being that for those of you who are pissing and moaning about it if you have a problem then e*mail me and I will fix what ever I screwed up. _

… … … …

Naruto just shoved me on my ass! I can't believe it. I think he gets more aggressive every time we argue. He called me a jackass and then shoved me. I actually thought for a second that he was going to deck me. He's just standing in front of me now and he's really, really pissed.

"What the fuck did I do this time, Naruto?" I ask him.

"You are a jackass!"

"I think we have clarified that bit of information, but would you mind telling me why I'm a jackass?"

"How can you treat Sakura that way? She loves you and you just pushed her away. AGAIN!"

So that's what this is about, me rejecting Sakura for the millionth time. I'm really sick of the girl hanging all over me. I have no interest in her. I've told her that every time she asks me out and she still hasn't gotten the point. I've lost count of how many times I have told her that I don't like her as anything more then a friend. On top of that every time she does Naruto attacks me.

"I don't like her like that! We go through this every god damned time she asks me out! How many times do I have to say it? I DON'T LIKE HER! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT!"

If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. Naruto really hates it when Sakura cries. It makes me feel really bad when it is my fault, but she really should stop asking me. I don't know why he doesn't tell her how he feels. Maybe she would stop asking me if he did.

Great now there's a crowd gathering. Shit, that means Kakashi will be here any moment, if he's not here already. I look around for him, but he doesn't seem to be here yet. That's all I need it to have him show up.

"Naruto, why don't we go back to your room and finish up this little conversation in private. I really don't think we should be discussing this out here."

"Fuck you. I'm going to kick your ass once and for all."

I can feel Naruto building his chakra. I get up and start to build up my own. I really don't want to fight him, but I will if I have to. I'm not going to just let him kick my ass. Kakashi will be really disappointed if we start fighting here and I really don't like disappointing him.

"Naruto I'm sorry that I upset Sakura, but I don't want to go out with her… and you know why I don't want to. I think of her as my friend and my little sister nothing more. Please, I don't want to have to fight you."

"YOU TWO STOP IT, RIGHT NOW." Shit. I was hoping he wasn't going to show up. I immediately release my chakra.

"He attacked me, Kakashi-sensei."

"That doesn't give you the right to use your jutsu against him."

"HE STARTED IT. I WAS JUST PROTECTING MYSELF," I yell at him defensively.

The instant it leaves my mouth I wish I could take it back. I know better then to yell at Kakashi-sensei. I can feel my face getting flushed and look down at the ground. I feel like crying but I won't. Not in front of him. I will never show how weak I am to Kakashi-sensei. I hate disappointing him.

"Naruto, You better go cool off someplace. Sasuke…" I flinch at the tone of his voice. "You will come with me." Why is it that I'm always the one that gets punished after these fights?

I follow Kakashi-sensei without a word I know that no matter what I say it will only make it worse. I should not have yelled at him like that. I'll take whatever punishment he sees fit to give me.

He takes me into the woods where we usually train. Suddenly, he stops. Here it comes, he's going to yell at me and then make me train for the rest of the day. He starts talking to me without even turning around.

"I'm very disappointed in you Sasuke." I flinch, hoping Kakashi-sensei doesn't notice. "You know better then to fight with your comrades. You are to stay in this clearing until I come and get you. Hopefully by the time I return you will have thought about what happened today."

As quickly as he had shown up, Kakashi-sensei was gone. I think his calm disappointed voice hurt more then him yelling at me would have.

I sat down and lean up against the nearest tree. I have to bite my bottom lip to keep from crying. I know he's watching me and I won't cry. Not in front of him.

I hate it when he say's he's disappointed. That hurts more then having to sit here forever. Why can't I ever make him proud of me? He's always saying how proud he is of Naruto because he's learning to control his jutsu's better. Or how proud he is of how much stronger Sakura has gotten since he took over our training. But not once has he said he was proud of me. The only thing he ever says is how disappointed he is that I don't do something I'm supposed to do or I do something I'm not supposed to do. No matter what I do I can't make him happy.

I pull my knees up to my chest, wrap my arms around them and rest my forehead on them. Now that my face is covered, hidden from the world and Kakashi-sensei, I let the tears slide down my face.

What am I going to do? I can't believe I yelled at him like that again. Lately, I find that I'm yelling at him a lot, even when I don't mean to. I don't understand it. Why can't I just do what he wants? Why did Naruto have to do that to me today? He knows I don't like Sakura, but every time I reject her he gets mad at me, then we get in a fight, and it always ends with me getting punished by Kakashi-sensei.

Maybe I should just give into her. That way Sakura wouldn't cry, Naruto wouldn't get mad, and Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be disappointed. It would make everyone happy.

Well, everyone but me.

… … … …

It's getting late, so late in fact that the sun has already gone down and everything is getting a gray ting to it. Why hasn't Kakashi-sensei come back yet? I'm starving. I didn't get to eat breakfast because of Sakura bugging me and I've been sitting here for the rest of the day. I can hear my stomach grumbling. I can't help but wonder how long Kakashi-sensei is going to leave me here.

It wouldn't surprise me in the lease bit if he forgot I was out here. He's probably off reading one of those dirty books of his. I wish he wouldn't read those. It doesn't really matter if he forgot about me or not, I would never go against what he told me, and leave, even if I knew he forgot I am here.

… … Naruto's POV… …

I know I shouldn't have attacked Sasuke but he pisses me off SO much! I know he doesn't like Sakura as anything more then a friend. He's told me enough times. I guess it really only upsets me because I really like Sakura but she only has eyes for Sasuke.

I wonder what punishment Kakashi-sensei gave to Sasuke. I hope it wasn't too bad. I don't know why he didn't punish me. Hmm, I just realized that he never punishes me when we fight about Sakura. He only punished Sasuke. Probably because Kakashi-sensei thinks that I can't help it because of the fox and Sasuke should know better then to fight me, but I know better then to argue with Sasuke about Sakura, so I think I should be punished too.

"I should go find him and apologize." I say to no one in particular.

It's getting late so I assume he's in his room like always. I swear he likes hiding in there. I don't know why though, I mean who would want to stay in that little bitty room as much as he does? I noticed recently that he's staying in there more then usual. He's also been really snappy at Kakashi-sensei.

I was stunned when he yelled at him this morning. I know he was angry at me but he's never yelled at Kakashi-Sensei like that before. It was like he thought Kakashi-sensei was taking my side, which he kinda was, and was jealous about it.

But that's ridiculous… well, maybe not that ridiculous. I know… although, I don't think I am supposed to … that Sasuke is gay. I know he is because not only has he turned down Sakura and every other girl that has ever asked him out, but I kinda caught him making out with… I really don't want to think about who he was making out with, but let me just say that it wasn't a pretty sight.

I confronted him about it weeks ago and he made me promise not to tell anyone… especially Kakashi-sensei. At first I didn't think any thing about it, but after a while I wondered why it would matter if Kakashi-sensei found out. That's when I noticed the looks he gave sensei and even thought it seems odd to me I think he likes Kakashi-sensei that's why he didn't want him to know.

As I approach his room I notice that the light's not on? Hmm… that's weird. I walk up to the door and prepare to knock on it when a voice stops me.

"Don't bother he's not there." I jump as Kakashi-sensei's voice.

"What do you mean? Where is he?"

"Still sitting where I left him this morning I presume."

"WHAT! He's been sitting someplace all day? What about meals? He didn't even have breakfast this morning. What about water? Are you trying to kill him?"

"One day without food or water won't kill him, so no I'm not trying to kill him. I'm trying to find out why he's been acting the way he has for the last 3 months. I figured if I left him there long enough that he would say something out loud but he hasn't spoken nor has he even moved, so I came to ask you. Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

Oh Shit! This was not good. I am horrible at keeping things to myself if I'm pressed but Sasuke had expressly argued that Kakashi-sensei was not to find out. What am I going to do? There's no way I can tell him, but if he pushes too much then I might crack. Oh, no. Oh god…

"He's Gay." I'm stunned, I did not say that. I know I did not say that. Turning around I find Sakura standing behind me. How did she know? And on top of that if she knew then why the hell did she ask Sasuke out? Again! "He told Naruto not to say anything to anyone but I heard them talking. Naruto confronted him when he saw him making out with Gaara."

"What does that have to do with him snapping at me so much the last 3 months Sakura?"

"Well, possible because he likes you."

"Of course he likes me I'm his teach…"

"That's not what I meant Kakashi-sensei. He has a crush on you. Well, I would say that it's more then a crush. I think he's in love with you actually. That's why he has been seeing Iruka the last 3 months. He actually spends his free time during the day and most nights with him. That's also why he's been acting the way that he has… it's because he's jealous."

… … Kakashi's POV… …

I can't believe what Sakura just said! Not only is she telling me that one of my students has a crush on me, but that he made out with a ninja from the sand village and he's been sleeping with MY LOVER!! Wait… what am I thinking? I broke it off with Iruka… 3 and ½ months ago. Damn Iruka didn't waste anytime going after one of my student that's for sure. That fucking little prick! I'm going to kill him… or at least give him a good black eye.

I stormed out of the dorms, leaving Naruto and Sakura wondering what I was thinking. O well. I'll talk to them later. Right now I need to find Iruka and then I'm going to go talk to Sasuke, and explain to him why he shouldn't be doing what he's doing.

… … Sakura's POV… …

I can't help but smile as Kakashi-sensei runs off. I didn't lie but I didn't give him all the details either. Yeah, Sasuke had been staying with Iruka-sensei, but not for the reason that Kakashi-sensei was thinking. Sasuke confided in the only other gay guy in town besides Kakashi-sensei. He couldn't ask Kakashi-sensei about himself now could he?

"Sakura? Why were you listening in on our conversation?"

"I started to suspect something was different with Sasuke, so I decided that I wanted to find out what was going on. Then I heard you tell Sasuke that you needed to talk to him about something, so I hid and listened in. After that I realized why he acted the way he did around Kakashi-sensei. That's when I decided I was going to try and get them together. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Naruto, but I didn't know if you could keep it secret. You aren't very good at that type of thing."

"That's okay. Is that why you asked Sasuke out again?"

"Yea, I had noticed that he was a lot more antsy then normal and I knew that now was the best time. I knew if I faked crying you would fight and he would get in trouble like he always does. Kakashi-sensei would forget about leaving him in the training area like he always does. I go and tell Sasuke that Kakashi-sensei told me he could leave even though he doesn't, but this time I left him there which made you go looking for him because you thought he was still mad at you when you hadn't seen him all day. Kakashi- sensei asked me where you were and I told him you were looking for Sasuke and were headed here. And well you know the rest."

"You are a scheming bitch you know that?"

"I'm sorry." I didn't want to upset Naruto I just wanted to make them realize how stupid they were being. I can't help but hang my head and stare and the floor.

"That's okay; it's why I love you."

I can't believe what Naruto just said. I look up quickly to find out if I heard him right but realize that Naruto is right in front of me. Silently he kisses me lightly on the lips, takes my hand and guides me into his room across from Sasuke's. Quietly, he shuts the door as he wraps his arms around me and kisses me again.

… …Kakashi's POV … …

I am going to kill that goddamned son of a bitch. I can't believe that he has been fucking Sasuke, MY Sasuke. Wait… I can't believe I was just thinking that. He's my student. That's all. That's why I'm so protective. There's nothing more… god I am so pathetic. I have loved him since I first laid eyes on him. That's why I asked the Holkage to put him in my squad. And I am going to kill Iruka for even thinking of laying a hand on him let alone actually fucking him.

I barge my way into Iruka's house calling out for him. He's going to regret the day he first laid his hand's on Sasuke.

"IRUKA GET YOUR SCRAWNY FUCKING ASS OUT HERE. I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. IF I HAVE TO RANSACK THIS ENTIRE HOUSE TO FIND YOU I WILL! YOU CANNOT AND WILL NOT HIDE FROM ME!"

"Kakashi, what is your problem. I am not hiding from you. What did I do this time to piss you off? I haven't even seen you in 3 months except in passing. And now you come barging in to my home screaming and swearing for god only knows what reason."

He's just walks, nice as you please, out of the bedroom. I can't believe how calm he is. Or that he doesn't know what this is about!

"You know why I'm here. How could you take advantage of Sasuke? Was it because you couldn't fuck me so you had to go to one my students to get off!?"

"What are you talking about? I have…"

"You know what I'm talking about. Sakura told me everything. Since I broke it off with you, you have been taking advantage of Sasuke. What…"

"WHOA, WHOA! I don't know what that girl has been telling you but I have never laid a hand on that boy! I knew you would kill me if I did."

"Damn right I'm going to kill you and don't lie to me!"

"I'm not fucking lying to you! Sasuke has been coming to be to talk about YOU. There is nothing between us and if you could look past that arrogant nose of yours then you would see that."

"You… you mean that you haven't… you've never…"

I can't believe what he's saying. Is he really telling the truth? But then why did… oh shit. She never once said that they were sleeping together all she said what that they were spending an awful lot of time together. I'm the one that jumped to the conclusion that they were fucking. I am so stupid.

"No. and I wouldn't even if he had let me. I'm not stupid I know that's why you broke it off with me. It was because you couldn't get him out of your head."

"I'm sorry Iruka." I turn to leave, but look back at Iruka apologetically. "I have to go and… Sasuke… I… he…"

"Just go. Tell him the truth and everything will be fine."

… …Sasuke's POV … …

Okay, now I am getting worried. Even Sakura hasn't come to get me and she always does by suppertime… even though I know that Kakashi-sensei doesn't send her like she says. It's after dark. I'm starving. I'm cold. And… suddenly something warm is wrapped around me. I realize that it's a blanket. Looking up I freeze, Kakashi-sensei is standing there with 2 bowls of steaming ramen and looks as if he's either going to kill something, probably me, or cry.

"I'm sorry for leaving you out here so long. I… well, I… kinda… forgot about you."

I'm not sure if I should apologize, yell at him for forgetting, forgive him, or all three.

"I… Sasuke… we need to talk."

O shit, what's going on? Would Naruto have told him because he was so pissed? No… no, he promised he wouldn't and I believed him. But then…

… … Kakashi's POV… …

I can't help but smile. Sasuke looks as if he's going to puke. Or worse, I sit down handing him one bowl of ramen. As he takes it, our fingers touch and he flinches, almost dropping the bowl. Once I know that he has a good grip on it I let go. Wishing, now that I know he feels the same way that I don't ever have to let go.

"It's alright. Eat. Sakura and Naruto said that you haven't eating anything today. We can talk after you eat."

I watch him, as he watches me, watch him eat. Oh, man I think I just confused my self.

He looks like he's starving the way the downs the ramen, never taking his eyes from mine. Well stupid he probably is, you left him here all day long! I hand over the second bowl he might as well have it because I really don't feel like eating, which isn't a lie. I'm too excited and scared to put any kind of food in my mouth right now. I would definitely puke if I did. Once he's finished with that too he just sits there. I'm not sure what to say, or how to say it, but I know I have to say something.

"Sasuke… I know you are gay." I say it just to get it out in the open.

I've never see someone look as sick as he does right now. He actually looks as if he is going to puke up all the food that he just put in his stomach.

"I am going to kill Naruto." He whispers almost too quietly for me to hear, shaking with fear or anger or maybe both.

"He didn't tell me, Sakura did."

"What?" he looked up at me, eyes wide.

"Yes, she's the one that told me. Not Naruto. He kept his mouth shut tight for once."

"Well that's a first." he snorts.

"I also know that you have been spending a lot of time at Iruka's house."

"Wha… What? I… uh… I…"

He looks so cute right now that I have all I can do not to laugh at him. He's got the sexiest deer-caught-in-the-headlights look I have ever seen. He probably thinks that I think they have been sleeping together, although he's not completely off the mark on that one. I scoot closer till I'm kneeling in front of him. I feel like a school girl trying to talk to her crush.

"It's alright." I assure him. "I know. And just so you know… I… well, I… I feel the same."

I know it's pathetic but it's the only thing that my brain can come up with. It feels like mush right now. I decided in stead of trying to tell him how I feel I'm going to let him know how I feel. Taking his chin in my hand I tip it up and plant my lips on his. I can hear his sharp intake of breath, feel his body stiffen, but I don't care. I need more of him.

… … Sasuke's POV… …

I can't believe this. Not only did he find out that I'm gay (how Sakura found out I don't know) but he also is kissing me. I can't help but freeze. I don't know what to do, say, or how to react. Suddenly, I can feel his hands on my sides pulling me up onto my knees. The blanket falls to the ground behind me. I really don't care. I'm not cold anymore. My body is on fire. I can't think and I may have forgotten how to breathe. Suddenly, Kakashi-sensei pulls away. I groan at the loss of his lips and the warmth of his hands on my body.

"Kakashi-sen…"

… … Kakashi's POV… …

Sasuke groans as I pull away.

"Kakashi-sen…" I press my finger against his swollen lips. Leaning closer I can see the anticipation in his eyes. I grab the fallen blanket and spread it out next to us. Then I wrap my arms around him a carefully lay him down, leaning over him, completely covering him with my body.

"Don't say a word unless you want me to stop." I tell him.

I stand up and strip out of everything I have on. He watches me intently, licking his lips as my cock falls out of my pants.

Before I even have time to think Sasuke's kneeling in front of me, my cock in his mouth. I place my hands on his shoulders to keep from falling to my knees as my entire body starts to tremble with surprise and desire. The feel of his mouth around my erection is almost enough to make me come. Iruka could never do this it always made him gage but Sasuke isn't having a problem as he moves his mouth up and down over my shaft. He pulls away slightly and I moan I can feel him smile against the tip of my erection.

… … Sasuke's POV… …

I suck and lick the tip of his cock. I can tell he's about to come and stop. I want to know what he tastes like but I'm unsure if he would be okay with coming in my mouth. He looks down at me when I stop.

"You don't… have to… if you… don't want to Sasuke. I…" He manages to say between breaths.

He stops talking and muffles a cry as I take him back into my mouth. That's all I need to know. That he doesn't mind letting me taste him. After I suck him hard a few more times he comes. I swallow most of it but some runs down my chin and on to my shirt. I can tell he's having a difficult time staying standing so I dig my fingers into his bare ass and pull him down on top of me, lying back on the blanket.

… … Kakashi's POV… …

As I land on top of Sasuke our groins grind together, one naked, one clothed. I press my lips over his roughly, pushing my tongue into his mouth. He tastes delicious. I can taste cinnamon and my own come as I slid my tongue around his mouth. I never, in a million years imagined that he would let me touch him let along do that for me.

When I'm sure that I can move without shaking, I get up and pull Sasuke on to his knees. I run my hands up over his bare sides as I pull his shirt over his head. While I turn away to deposit his shirt with my clothes he stands up and strips out of his trousers. I let my eyes gaze over him for a second. His skin seems to shimmer in the moonlight. He's staring down at me waiting for me to move. For the first time I realize that he's trembling. I stand and wrap my arms around him, whispering in his ear.

"Sasuke, we don't have to do this. I won't push you."

When Sasuke finally speaks it comes out more like a squeak. "It's not that. You're not pushing me to do anything Sensei. I've wanted you to hold me like this for a long time. It's just…" His voice trailed off.

"It's alright Sasuke you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"Well…I…um…I've never even had sex with a girl so… I'm a little scared."

"Don't worry. I would never hurt you. If it gets to be too much pain then I'll stop. Just tell me. Okay. We don't have to do this tonight."

"I want to… I've waited for so long… but, I promise to tell you if the pain is too much."

… … Sasuke's POV… …

I wrap my arms around him and pull him as tight to me as I can. Kakashi-sensei leans into me causing us to tumble to the ground. I want this… I want this more then anything else. Well except for getting revenge for Itachi killing everyone in my village that is.

While we are kissing I can feel Kakashi-sensei rubbing his hands over every inch of my body. I want this so bad I can't stand it.

"Please, Sensei, I need you." I beg.

… … Kakashi's POV … …

He's begging me to take him, but I'm still not sure I should tonight. I don't want to hurt him and cause him to pull away from me now that I have him. I run my hands down his back, over his sides, and chest. I help Sasuke wrap his legs around my waist.

"Are you sure this is what you want Sasuke?" I ask him.

"God, Yes! Please take me now! I need you so bad Sensei." He begs me.

Slowly, so as not to hurt him, I slid my cock into his ass. He's so tight I know I'm not going to last long. I want us to come together so I grab his cock and start pumping it, as I slide a little further into him.

… … Sasuke's POV… …

God! This feels even better then I imagined. I love how Kakashi-Sensei fills me. God, I wish he would move!

"Sensei. Move. Now. Please."

In stead of giving me what I want, he stops stroking my cock and I moan. Why did he stop? This is agony.

… … Kakashi's POV… …

I lean over and suck on his neck, then his ear.

"Sasuke," I whisper. "Don't call me that right now. I want to hear you say my name."

"Ka… Kakashi… Pl… Please fuck me now."

I kiss him again as I start to thrust into him hard and fast. My hand keeps pace with my thrusts. After few hard thrusts Sasuke comes. He arches his back shoving himself clear up my shaft. He screams my name as he comes.

"KAKASHI"

His muscles tighten around me as he climaxes, causing me to climax and to shoot my come into his ass. I bite down on his neck to keep from screaming.

After I come down from my climax, I roll off him carefully and pull him as close as I can. As he relaxes I kiss and lick the spot I bit.

"Are you alright Sasuke?"

"Mmm… I'm fine Kakashi. That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt. Thank you."

"You're welcome Sasuke. I'm glad I could make you feel so good."

… … Sasuke's POV… …

"Was it okay for you?" I'm worried that I wasn't good enough for him.

"More than just okay Sasuke. It was amazing. And I want to go again as soon as you're ready."

I grin and climb on top of him.

"How about right now?" I say as I kiss him. I can fell his cock getting hard again.

Kakashi pushes me away slightly.

"I would like nothing more. I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Kakashi. I always have."


End file.
